1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as copier, printer, and facsimile and, more particularly to a technique for storing a memory card used in updating firmware thereof or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, some image forming apparatuses such as copiers, printers, and facsimiles are configured such that updating firmware of the apparatus; installing optional software onto the apparatus; and the like can be performed using a memory card. Examples of an image forming apparatus including a card slot that allows using a memory card include those disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-101590 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-175613.
However, an image forming apparatus including a card slot disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-101590 is disadvantageous in that the apparatus does not have a storeroom in an apparatus main body for storing a used memory card; and if a storeroom for storing a memory card is positioned at a location of easy access to the memory card, the card is in danger of being stolen.
An image forming apparatus capable of securely storing a memory card disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-175613 is disadvantageous in that because a component that forms a storeroom where the memory card is to be stored is formed from plastic in many cases, in which case data can be destructed by electrostatic, and in that the apparatus is poor in workability of mounting and dismounting the memory card.
There is a need to solve the problem pertaining to the conventional image forming apparatus available for use with a memory card and provide an image forming apparatus capable of storing a memory card securely.